Sorry I took so long
by randomninja2398
Summary: 'N-Naruto-kun! You're alive! G-gomen I did not mean to h-hold your hand, well I did b-but..I'll be letting go now'    She franticly stuttered out pulling her hand out of his grasp but before she could he gripped on tighter.    'Who said you could let go?


**_Hey guys, here's a little NaruHina oneshit with some Team 7 love! Hope you enjoy! Actually this is how I want Naruto to end! I can't believe it's gonna happen :(_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Short ragged breaths came from two young men as they struggled to keep their eyes open and stay alive.<p>

"Four….Five….SIX! Six vital organs struck on Naruto!" Tsunade yelled in panic.

"There are five on Sasuke!" Sakura stated wearily barely keeping her composure.

Sweat dripped down Tsunade's forehead as she struggled to keep Naruto alive until they reached the Konoha hospital. It had been minutes since the war was declared over. Minutes since Sasuke had pledged his allegiance once again to the Leaf, after he had faced off with his brother once again. Now it seems that Naruto and Sasuke only have minutes to live.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's face. His eyes were closed and for once there was a smile on his face. She then took a look at Naruto's and he was in the same state. She felt a hot tear burn down her cheek and cursed under her breath as she let her emotions take over again.

'_I'm not letting either of you die! Not when we're this close, this close, to being together again.' _Sakura turned around and snapped at Sai.

"CAN'T YOU MAKE THESE BIRDS GO ANY FASTER!"

"This is my limit!" He shouted back, sore and tired.

As the hospital was in sight, the two medical kunoichi were slightly relieved but not enough to release the fears from their hearts.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, they rushed the men into stretchers and ran as fast as they could to operating room 9.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO-KUN!"<p>

Hinata yelled as she ran through the doors. Blood dripped down her face, her ankle twisted and severe bruising but she did not care.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata yelled her lungs out deviating from her shy girl persona. A branch member grabbed her wrist, halting the young girl's actions.

"Hinata-sama you must not go any further! You need to return to the compound. The war has only finis-"

"No!" Hinata protested as she pulled her wrist away.

"I'm sorry but no!"

She continued to keep walking until.

"You shall not take another step." Hinata's eyes widened. She turned around to come face to face with her father.

"B-but father…."

"NO! I will not allow you to go after this commoner!" Hinata frowned and opened her mouth to protest. Something she used to be afraid to do until now.

"That commoner just saved this whole village for the second time! As well as the rest of the Shinobi lands!"

Hiashi was taken aback by her actions. Never had he witnessed such back bone from Hinata.

"We've all grown up and gotten more powerful! It's time you let go of the past!"

Hiashi reluctantly kept silent as he had to admit her points were valid.

"Fine then. Do as you please." Hinata smiled at her father and began to run to Naruto again.

Hinata reached the doors just when they closed. For a moment she stood there, silent. Then her legs gave up and her emotions gave in as she wilted to the ground, hand fisted on the doors. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She did not bother to hold back, even for the Hyuga name.

Her little sister, Hanabi, walked up to Hinata. Hanabi was only 11 and was completely clueless of what was happening. Nonetheless she opened her arms and pulled her sister into a warm embrace.

"N-naruto-kun…please…don't die." Hinata whispered through her tears, returning her sisters hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 months later<strong>_

Sky blue eyes flickered open struggling against the morning sun. As Naruto awoke for the first time from his coma the first thing he heard was his ramen-deprived stomach. The first thing he saw was Hinata. She was curled up on a couch pushed close to his bed. Her head lay on the end of his bed while her hand was holding his.

"NARUTO YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura whispered gleefully engulfing said man in her hug.

After a few seconds she let go and ruffled his hair.

"I knew you'd pull through!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! Out of curiosity but how long has Hinata been there?"

"Hinata slept here every night for 6 months praying for you to wake up." Sakura replied her eyes softened at the thought of Hinata's sentimental act.

Sakura began to walk out the room to report this to Tsunade, leaving the blonde dumbfounded.

'…_.Hinata did that, all for me? So…she really does love me?'_

He could not comprehend that someone like her would do that. His train of thought was broken as Sakura gave him a piece of advice.

"Naruto, for everyone's sake, do NOT mess this up!" The pink haired medic walked off with a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

Hinata groaned as she slowly awakened from her slumber. When her eyes made contact with Naruto she was taken aback.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! You're alive! S-sorry I….sorry I didn't mean t-to h-hold your hand, well I did b-but not with your permission!"

She franticly stuttered out pulling her hand out of his grasp but before she could he gripped on tighter.

"Who said I wanted you to let go?" Before she knew it, he pulled her into a soft kiss. After Hinata got over the shock, she slowly melted into the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and pulled her into an embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry Hinata….sorry I took so long."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it so please Read, review favourite! You know the drill ;)<strong>_


End file.
